


Mr. VIP

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: CSI: Miami, Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: Gen, Horatio needs a fashion make over.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino comes to Miami to check up on his twin brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. VIP

“You look like the Grim Reaper in that outfit, Horatio,” Dino said instead of hello. A cheeky grin was plastered on his face.

“Since you have questionable fashion sense, I’m not taking any advice from you,” Horatio countered in annoyance. He was getting tired of being told that black was not his color. “Hello, by the way. What brings you to town?”

“Just checking up on my brother,” Dino replied as he slid into the booth across from his twin brother his Hawaiian shirt was in sharp contrast to the red leather of the booth seat.

“I’m fine.”

“Sure you are,” Dino countered not bothering to hide his concern for Horatio. He knew his brother was still grieving for his wife hence the dark colored clothing.

“Who called?” Horatio asked getting down to brass tacks.

“Calleigh.”

“I love her, but she’s a pain in my ass sometimes,” Horatio grumbled before finishing off his coffee grimacing at the cold, bitter taste.

“I know,” Dino agreed as he signaled a waitress and placed his order. “How about we go out and paint the town red?”

Horatio shook his head in bemusement. His twin was an open book when it came to certain things. “Always looking for a reason to party, aren’t you?”

“Like you’ve got room to talk, Mr. VIP,” Dino tossed back.

Horatio shrugged. He knew he was never going to live down the incident at the opening night of the honey bar. “There is a new bar opening up tonight.”

Dino threw his head back and laughed.


End file.
